


This is Halloween

by ThatOneBrokenDeskYouHadToSitOn



Series: Works Based On a Song [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, halloween fic, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneBrokenDeskYouHadToSitOn/pseuds/ThatOneBrokenDeskYouHadToSitOn
Summary: Nico isn't sure why everybody is angry with him. Or brooding. Or in a costume. And what's with the singing? So sorry this is late.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: Works Based On a Song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180784
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	This is Halloween

Dedicated to my friend, TheRaven809

NICO

The thunder rang out.

"Not that scary Zeus," Nico mumbled under his breath, but something made him stop in his tracks.

Nico DiAngelo was used to brooding as he had done a lot himself, but seeing it come from the son of Poseidon? Most unexpected. He wasn't the only one acting strange.

Where was Will? By now, Nico would be neck-deep in a hole of affection. Don't tell anyone he said this, but he rather enjoyed it, no matter what he told Will.

"Hey Percy," Nico said, approving the older demigod carefully. Percy turned around, and Nico jerked back, surprised. Percy's eyes were blood-red, not from crying or a sickness, but his iris had changed from a sea of color to a dark, angry red.

"What?" The older demigod asked harshly.

"Have you seen Will?"

Percy began to hum an unfamiliar tune. "Yeah, I've seen Will. Good luck finding him!" He walked away, cackling.

Okay...Nico was not expecting that.

"Move it, loser," Clarrise pushed past him. Not different from how she usually treated everyone.

"Get out the way Nico!" Jason screamed at him, startling Nico out of his daydream. Jason was running at Clarrise while she taunted him.

"Can't catch me!" she cried out.

"I would if Nico would move," He shoved Nico to the ground. "Ugh," He continued without looking back, missing the look of hurt on Nico's face. What was with everybody today?

"Will!" Nico caught sight of the familiar hair and blue eyes. "Wha is with everyone today?"

"Halloween stuff. Hecate cabin lost a potion, made everyone go wonky," He muttered.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Will was chewing on a stick of licorice. Will hated licorice.

"I just told you! Everyone is wonky!"

"You included," Nico pointed out.

Will glared at him. "Piss off, man." He stomped away. Wonky indeed.

...

It was night. Usually, there was a sing-along, but today, there was no one in sight. Nico wandered around camp.

"Percy! Will! Chiron! Anybody?!"

He saw a sliver of movement. He ran towards it, to find Percy hunched over.

"Percy?" Nico asked, approaching him warily. He started to hum, the same tune he had been humming earlier.

 _"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?"_ He turned around, and Nico stumbled backward. Percy's eyes were rolled over white, and green smoke poured out of his mouth. His hair stood up on its ends as if he had been electrocuted. He stood up and shuffled closer to Nico.

" _Come with us, and you will see_ ," He continued, reaching out for Nico. Nico stumbled back, shaking his head.

"No. NO!" He pushed Percy away. He ran in the opposite direction, and as he ran, he heard Percy's voice yell, " _This, our town Halloween_!" he cackled.

Nico panted as he ran, then tripped over a rock and landed face first in the dirt. "Ow," He groaned. He looked around. A thick mist was settling in, and 3 pairs of yellow, glowing eyes were shown through. Nico's first thought was that it was a monster, a hellhound maybe, but then he saw the faces. Drew, Lacy, and Piper.

Nico didn't like Aphrodite kids, especially Piper after she had started that rumor that Nico had a crush on Annabeth. From what he had heard, however, Percy didn't believe that for one second and laughed in his face. That brought him a little joy. He shook his head clear of thoughts. He didn't have time to daydream while the three girls stalked towards him.

They opened their mouths, and the same green mist that came out of Percy's came out of theirs.

 _"This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night!"_ They sang in high-pitched voices.

"Crap," Nico turned around so he could run, but only came face-to-face with more Aphrodite kids.

_"This is Halloween, everybody makes a scene! Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright! It's our town, everybody scream! In this town of Halloween~!_

Nico was backed into a corner.

Shadows, he thought.

He quickly shadow-traveled out of their reach, only to be grabbed by hands. He was spun around to face Hazel.

 _"I am the one hiding under your bed!"_ He pushed him, and he was grabbed by Frank.

 _"Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!"_ He tripped over a rock, straight into Jason's arms.

 _"I am the one hiding under your stairs! Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!"_ Nico punched him, and his head rolled off his body, bats flying out, deflating the being they had been holding up.

"I don't have stairs!" He yelled at them. He had nowhere left to run but the dock. Maybe Poseidon would let him into his realm.

 _"This is Halloween, this is Halloween!"_ they called after them. Nico turned and made a break for it. He ran to the dock as trees ripped into his clothes, and their stumps raised to trip him. But he kept running. When he reached the dock, the water was a murky black. He didn't think he could run anymore. He heard footsteps behind him. e turned around, ready to strike.

"Woah, Nico! It's just me!" Will exclaimed.

"Will!" Nico jumped into his open arms. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay! Everyone is sick or something and, Will?" Will had stopped moving. Nico pulled back to look at him. Will's eyes were closed.

"Will?" Will Solace leaned in. He opened his eyes, rolled over white. "Happy Halloween," He whispered. He pushed Nico under the water. Instead of drowning, Nico felt himself turn around in a circle. When he emerged, his clothes had changed. He was paler than normal, dressed in a black-and-white striped suit. He looked up. His friends were there, but they didn't look like themselves. All of them in costumes, rotting flesh, big toothy grins. For once in his life, Nico was truly, officially terrified.

Well, maybe not once in life, but this was at the top 10 at least.

 _"Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_ They chanted. Nico had nowhere to run. Turns out, he didn't need to. Jason flew over his head and carried him into the crowd. They moved him to the center of the camp, where the flame of Hestia was lit a sickly green. The same green color as the mist that oozed out of their mouths when someone spoke. Sang, whatever.

 _"In this town, we call home, everyone hails to the pumpkin song!_ " Nico tried to wiggle himself free, but it was no use. Their grip was too strong.

Okay, he thought to himself. Weird Halloween stuff they said. There has to be somebody who isn't under whatever spell this is.

Unfortunately, he saw dryads emerging from the trees and joining the crowd and the nymphs walked out of the pitch-black water and cackled like witches.

 _"In this town, don't we love it now?"_ Annabeth had turned to ask the crowd. Nico shuddered. She was a ghoul. He hated those things.

 _"Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!"_ They called back to her.

 _"'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can, something's waiting to pounce, and how you'll..."_ Percy took stage now. He was some kind of zombie thing, with green mist gathering around his feet.

 _"Scream! This Halloween!"_ The procession called. Percy cackled.

"Nico!" A voice called. H turned towards the sound of the voice. Lou Ellen! She was waving him over. In a moment of desperation, Nico jumped towards her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the cabin.

"Damn it," she mumbled. "Where is it?" She started grabbing bottles, humming a very familiar tune.

"Oh, no," Nico said. "Lou?" he called out nervously.

She turned around, hair turning from smooth black to frizzy white. Her skin sagged, a wart grew on her nose.

 _"Red 'n' black, and slimy green!"_ She chanted. _"Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine. Say it once, say it twice, take a chance, and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night!"_ Nico backed up away from her.

"I have to get out of here," He opened the door, only to come face to face with a mob of campers.

 _"Everybody scream, everybody scream! In our town of Halloween!"_ They cackled. Nico was once again pulled into their midst.

 _"I am the clown with the tear-away face, here in a flash and gone without a trace,"_ Jason called out.

"Jason! Snap out of it!" But Jason didn't listen.

 _"I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair!"_ Reyna laughed manically.

_"I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright!"_

"Chiron?!" Nico said in disbelief. "They got you too?!"

 _"This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_ They chanted, continuing to pull him to the center of the camp.

 _"Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare!"_ Hazel and Frank sang.

 _"That's our job, but we're not mean, in our town of Halloween!"_ Calypso joined in.

 _"In this town, don't we love it now?"_ Travis and Conner sang together.

They hoisted Nico up into a throne of bone, skulls lining the rim, sharpened bones sticking out.

They danced around him in a circle, jumped and cackling and laughing.

 _"Everybody's waiting for the next surprise! Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee! Make you jump out of your skin. This is Halloween, everybody scream! Won't ya please make way for a very special guy?"_ They all sang together.

"Drumroll, please!" Drew said. The Ares kids banged pots and pans together, making a horrible noise.

Nico felt himself being lifted up as they paraded him around.

 _"Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch, everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!"_ Pumpkin King? Is that who they thought he was?

"Guys! I'm not the Pumpkin King! Put me down!" But the singing and cheering drowned out his voice.

_"This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_

"Stop!" Nico yelled. Where are they taking me?!

 _"In this town, we call home, everyone hails to the pumpkin song!_ " They neared the fire of Hestia.

 _"La la la la la la la la la la!"_ The girls sang.

 _"Halloween! Halloween!"_ The deeper voice of a male followed.

_"La la la la la la la la la la!"_

_"Halloween! Halloween!"_

"Into the fire with you!" Annabeth called out. They threw him into the pit. He saw the flames around him and called out for help, but all he saw were the grinning faces of his friends.

 _"Halloween! Halloween!"_ They sang.

Nico was shocked. They were just going to let him burn!?

"You would think by now he would know it's not a real fire?" drawled Percy. In a normal voice.

"Wait, you guys are okay?!" Nico screeched.

"Duh," Lou popped of the fake witch nose.

"You really think we'd kill you?" Jason removes his clown nose, and Annabeth wipes the ghoul makeup off her face.

"Happy Halloween, Ghost King," Will smiles at him.

"What I'd give to see his face again. You were screaming like a little girl!" Leo barks out a laugh, and soon, everyone joins him. Nico huffs.

"It's okay. I thought you were very brave."

"Okay, Nala," Percy snorts. The laughter rises up again.

"Halloween! Halloween!"

"Guys jokes over. You can't get me twice," Nico says, unamused.

"...That wasn't us..." Hazel told him, eyes darting around nervously.

"Then who-"

"Halloween!"

The demigods look at each other.

"I'm out!" Percy calls.

"Right behind you!" Annabeth runs after him.

"Wait for me!" Frank almost trips on a rock.

...

Up on Olympus, the gods and goddess laugh as the demigods run away from the voice.

"I like these pranks," Athena remarks.

"Wait until you see what I have planned for Christmas," Hermes smirks. Hera sighs, and rubs her temples, but a small smile on her face betrays her.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend, TheRaven809 (FANFICTION.NET), is going through some things. Reach out to them, and send a friendly message to bring their spirits up! We all on Fanfiction have a job to support and uplift our fellow fandom members.
> 
> Happy Halloween everybody! Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> -ThatOneBrokenGhoulYouRanAwayFrom
> 
> I mean...
> 
> -ThatOneBrokenDeskYouHadToSitOn


End file.
